


miscommunication

by avatarky0shii



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Charlie is giving off dilf vibes, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader is 20, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, minor nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarky0shii/pseuds/avatarky0shii
Summary: Y/N is Henry's babysitter and goes to Charlie's to pick him up, only to find out that there has been a miscommunication.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This site needs more Charlie Barber and I am here to deliver, so here is some shameless smut while I'm stuck at home. 
> 
> If there are any spelling errors or things not tagged, I apologize I am very tired. 
> 
> Dedicated to Shayla (adamdriverangel on twitter, follow her she's amazing!!)
> 
> ...noah i am so sorry sweetie, but I had to...

Y/N had been babysitting Henry for a couple weeks now. It was usually at Nicole’s when she had a shoot late at night or a date. 

She was told about Charlie through Henry though. The occasional mention would pop up when they were playing with legos or she was making him a late night snack. 

“He’s really tall. Mom says that I might get to that size too, or taller.” Henry told her once. 

The first time she met him was when Y/N offered to drop Henry off at his place. It was out of her way, but Nicole had to be at some tv shoot soon and she was always really sweet to Y/N. 

When he opened his front door, Y/N realized that Henry was right; Charlie Barber was tall. 

He was almost as tall as the doorway, or maybe even the same height. He was also gorgeous to look at, with a pale complexion that had moles everywhere and delicate pink lips. His hair was also amazing. It looked so soft from where she stood, admiring him. 

Y/N remembers thinking of his hair the whole ride home, how he ran his hand through it when they talked or how it fell down above his shoulders. Just thinking about pulling it while he grunted in her ear... 

Yes, Y/N did have a crush on him. How cliche it did sound for the babysitter to have a crush on the older, hot dad. But who wouldn’t? 

He dressed like a dad, with sweaters, dress pants, and all but he pulled it off well. It made him seem like this scholarly older man that was a forbidden fruit to Y/N. She wanted to take a bite. Badly. 

Y/N stood at his front door again. She patiently waited for him to open the door and take Henry to Nicole’s. (Another tv shoot) 

It was a hot day in California, and Y/N decided to wear a silk cami and jean shorts. The cami stuck to her body, and Y/N wished she had worn a bra now. She wasn’t even supposed to be wearing this for long, her bathing suit in the car to swim at Nicole’s with Henry.

If Charlie took any longer, she might just pass out. 

He finally came to the door, wearing a blue sweater and dress pants. His typical outfit. Y/N wondered how he could even wear that garb with the heat but she ignored it for now. She was here to get Henry and then go back to her nice, air conditioned car. 

“Hey, Y/N, what are you doing here?” Charlie furrowed his eyebrows together, taking in what Y/N was wearing. 

Y/N’s hung open in visible confusion. “I’m here to take Henry’s to Nicole’s...” 

“Hm.” Was all that Charlie said. 

“Am I not supposed to be here because Nicole told me—“ 

Charlie stomped his foot as he leaned against the doorway. “Shit, I’m sorry. I was supposed to text you that Nicole’s shoot was canceled. She came to get him already.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry, can I reimburse you for gas money?” 

Y/N smiled, a little annoyed, but she knew she would let it slide. Charlie had that affect on her. “No, it’s okay. I’ll get out of your hair now—“ 

“Do you wanna come in for a drink?” Charlie interrupted her, now standing straight up in his doorway. 

“I can’t. I’m only 20.” Y/N laughed off. (In the inside she was screaming at how bland and young she would seem to Charlie) 

Charlie laughed along. “I have other things besides alcohol. I am a dad, y’know.” 

Yes, he was a dad. Her employer. The reason she had a job was because he was a dad. She should say no, that would be ethical. 

“I’d love a drink.” 

—— 

It was either a glass of water or a juice box. Of course Y/N had to choose the glass of water! 

Charlie had a beer, a Heineken. The type that everyone turned their noses up to at college parties because it was an “old man beer.” 

Fuck, what was she doing here? Standing in Charlie Barber’s kitchen, holding her glass of water, and waiting for what? Waiting for him to toss aside his beer and fuck her over the counter? He wouldn’t dare. This man had a type and Y/N did not fit in that category. 

“Why don’t we sit on the couch?”  
Charlie offered, a smile on his face. 

Y/N nodded, following after him. She sat at one end while he sat at the other. He crossed his legs and set his beer down on the table. 

The air conditioner was blasting in the apartment. Charlie must have put it on high because the cold air made Y/N shiver. She felt her nipples start to perk up, and they would be showing through her shirt any time now. 

“I feel bad, Y/N. You babysit my son and we barely know each other.” Charlie sighed, turning his attention to her. 

Y/N nodded in agreement. “I’d love to get to know you, Mr. Barber.”

“Charlie, please.” 

Y/N smiled and nodded again. “Ok, Charlie.” 

“Do you have a boyfriend, Y/N?” He asked, taking another sip of his beer before setting it down again. 

“Hm?” Y/N asked, trying to make sure she heard the question right. 

“I just want to make sure you’re not slacking off and doing the stereotypical babysitter stuff when Henry is in bed.” Charlie shrugged, staring right at Y/N. He was waiting for her answer...

“No, sir.” Y/N whispered, staring right back at him. “I actually don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“That’s good, Y/N.” Charlie moved just a little closer on the couch. “I’d hate for something to distract you while you do your job.” 

Her face was beating red. It had to be. She could feel the warmth spread everywhere on her face. “Of course, sir.” 

Charlie was now closer, his knee touching hers. “I want to get to know you so much, Y/N. I wanna know what makes you tick.” 

Just then, Charlie’s hand fell on Y/N’s breast. His finger felt around her nipple, causing it to become more aroused and Y/N to suck in a breath. 

“Oh, you’re sensitive there?” Charlie laughed, uncrossing his legs and eliminating the space between the two. “Where else are you sensitive?” 

His lips were so close to touching hers. He even hovered over in height as they sat on the couch. 

“I-“ Y/N tried to answer his question but failed from the feeling of him playing with her other nipple in between his fingers. 

“Use your words, Y/N.” Charlie whispered. “I asked a question and I expect an answer.” 

“In between my legs.” Y/N managed to squeeze out, her breath becoming heavier. 

Charlie removed his fingers from her breasts and started to go to her pussy. He rested his large fingers where her clit was, under her shorts. He tapped on it, just a little. “Here?” 

Y/N let out a heavy sigh. She didn’t even notice how wet she had become from Charlie touching her. 

She should answer, she knew he would grow impatient again. 

He rubbed on the jean material again, sinking his fingers deeper on the fabric. “I asked, here, Y/N.” 

Y/N let out what was considered a moan mixed with a sigh as she nodded.

“Words.” 

“Yes.” She gasped, closing her eyes to feel the bliss. Y/N leaned her body back but it was pulled back by Charlie’s other free arm. 

He pushed her closer to him, finally connecting their lips. They were so fucking soft against hers. He didn’t even bother teasing her, but slipped his tongue straight in her mouth. 

Charlie still continued to rub in between her legs, only stopping to unzip and unbutton her shorts. 

When he stuck his hand in between her shorts and underwear, Y/N ripped away from the kiss to let out a tiny moan. 

“Does that feel good?” Charlie hissed, going a tad faster. He flicked her clit and rubbed it a little harshly. 

Y/N nodded as she whined in pleasure. She almost screamed when he took his hand away. 

“Since you’re not going to use your words, put your mouth to other uses.” Charlie snarled at her. 

If she was being honest, Y/N has never really done anything like this. The guys she had been with before were very vanilla. They didn’t like to take control as Charlie did. But Y/N liked this much better. 

Y/N got down on her knees for Charlie, undoing his pants and slipping his cock out. He was so...big. She had never seen one this big before, and how hard he was didn’t help. 

She started off gentle, giving him a little lick on his head. She licked his precum as Charlie groaned, running his hand through his hair. Y/N licked along his shaft next, the licks from her tongue becoming longer and longer. When she finally put her mouth around the head of his cock, Charlie grunted. 

His hands fell on the crown of Y/N’s head. He rubbed his fingers on it and gripped some of her hair around his fingers. 

When Y/N looked up at him, her eyelashes fluttering, he gripped her hair and pulled. She popped off and let the head rest against her lips before licking around the rest of the shaft. 

“Fuck, Y/N!” He moaned as she popped her mouth back on his cock and went down deeper. 

With her hand, she pumped the parts she couldn’t reach with her mouth. Y/N moved down and up on him, making eye contact with him the whole time. 

Charlie bit his lip, pushing Y/N just a little bit further. “Mmm, baby, take my cock.” 

She moaned around the base, causing Charlie to as well. “Fuck! You’re so hot.” 

Y/N took her mouth off, a popping sound filling the room. She went pack to using her hands and tongue, letting his cock rest on her lips as she gave small licks. 

“Stop teasing.” Charlie panted. “Suck my fucking cock, Y/N. Put your lips around it, come on.” 

Y/N obeyed, putting her lips back on his cock. Strands of spit were visible now, as she kept pumping and sucking on Charlie. 

“You’re so hot.” He moaned. “Such a good girl, sucking my cock.” 

He kept pulling her hair while his moans got louder. Charlie finally pulled her off, stating that he wanted to fuck her before coming. 

Charlie pulled her up, making her stand. “You want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes.” She quietly whispered, starting to take her top off. 

Charlie watched as she did. He praised her for her beautiful tits and finally touched them without the material of her top getting in the way. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Y/N. These perfect tits, fuck.” 

He slipped off her already undone shorts and her panties came down with them. He threw the shorts some where in the room, Y/N too blinded by lust to even think about her clothes. Charlie kept her panties though, throwing them in his pocket and giving her a knowing wink. 

Y/N did nothing but shiver as the air conditioning blew on her. Charlie pulled her towards him just a little bit and still stood as he licked one long stripe on her pussy. 

Y/N moaned and her knees felt completely weak. Luckily, Charlie pulled her onto his lap. His cock was leaning against her pussy and she felt it twitch against it. 

“Are you taking any medication?” Charlie asked, running his hand through her hair to see her beautiful face. 

“I’m on the pill.” Y/N whispered, lifting herself up and lining him up with her hole. 

Charlie guided her down, a sigh escaping his lips as a vocal moan escaped Y/N’s. 

“Fuck!” Charlie moaned, moving Y/N’s hips in a rhythm with his own. 

“Charlie, oh fuck!” Y/N moaned. 

They were both completely close, the teasing they had done earlier both made them prone to coming early. 

“Wait for me to come.” Charlie ordered as he felt Y/N clenched around him. He connected their lips, giving her sloppy wet kisses. 

“Charlie I have to come.” Y/N whined. “Please!” 

“Wait a minute!” Charlie groaned thrusting Y/N on his cock. He was so close, so fucking close. 

“Come!” He screamed, feeling his orgasm starting to approach. 

Y/N screamed and tilted her head as her orgasm came. Charlie grabbed her chin and made her look at him as she rode out her bliss. 

“I want to see your pretty eyes as I come.” He grunted, biting his lip so he could stare at her. 

Just like that, Charlie laid her down on the couch and cleaned her up. His cum leaked from her pussy, and Charlie made sure to get every last drop of it. 

Y/N felt numb everywhere on her body, so tired, after the best fuck of her life. 

“I want you to stay the night here.” Charlie whispered, giving her a kiss before pulling her in his arms. 

He carried her to his room, setting Y/N on the bed and climbing in with her after discarding all his clothes. 

Y/N moved to cuddle up near him, and Charlie allowed her to lay against his bare chest. “Did you really forget to text me?” 

Charlie tilted her head up to look at her. “Would you be mad if I said no?” 

“No.” Y/N smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @andorsgalaxy if you would like to talk or request some smut with other characters, come on over!


End file.
